


The Tick and Arthur are Friends

by arthureverest



Category: The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest
Summary: small collections of small pieces about two superheroes who are friends





	1. favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally published 2016-11-13

Tick looked at Arthur, his favorite moth and his favorite boy. His favorite moth boy! He was admiring the moth boy as he busied himself cleaning up the apartment.

“You're doing a good job!”

“Why d’you say that?”

“You just looked like you could use some encouragement.” he smiled.

Arthur paused his work to look at his partner. “Tick, I don't understand how your mind works.”

“That makes two of us, little chum!”


	2. pb & b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally published 2016-11-11

Arthur handed Tick the remote.

"Thanks, I love you."

He said it nonchalant, not realizing it would have such an effect on Arthur.

"What?"

"Thank you, comma, I love you, period. At least I think that's how grammar works."

"Right, I'm more concerned with the word content. You can't just spring that on me! We haven't talked about using that phrase yet!"

"Then I'll autumn it on you. I love you! I love you, I love you! There is love in my heart and it's for you!"

Arthur didn't know what to think. Tick loved him? Did Tick have a concept of love? He obviously didn't have a concept of sex, that all went over his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about. This is just another one of your... statements that mean nothing!"

"Mean nothing? I always mean what I say, I mean yeahthing!"

"Yeah? Then what is love?"

"Babies don't hurt me! Nothing hurts me! Well, almost nothing. But not babies!"

"That's not an answer."

Arthur sighed. He didn't know how he felt. He did know that he spent all his time with Tick... he worried about him... he made him peanut butter and banana sandwiches... and knew exactly how to cut them... goodness gracious! He loved him!

Arthur looked up at his blue friend. "Tick, I love you too."

"Good, 'cause I love you!"


End file.
